Untitled
by DeadheadDaisy
Summary: *Spoiler Alert for those who haven't read The Death Cure. Minho is coming to terms with all that has come to pass, through talking to Thomas. Implied MiNewt. (I know the summery sucks, but hopefully my writing doesn't)


Minho had been sitting on a rock, watching the dawn break and listening to the waves lap the shore. He felt numb, just stared out to sea, going over everything that had happened.

Newt.

Minho heard footsteps approaching, then felt someone perch on the rock next to him.

"Hey" was all Thomas could think to say, they'd not spoken properly since their escape.

Minho turned to Thomas and smiled weakly, His eyes bloodshot and puffy. Thomas noticed a small book clutched in Minho's hands.

"Hi" they sat in silence for what felt like an age but it didn't feel awkward, they'd both been there.

"He tried killing himself, you know?" Minho broke the silence "Newt, he..." Minho swallowed "he threw himself off the maze walls" Minho's eyes were fixed on the horizon, the first day of the rest of their lives.

"He had scars, all up his arms, covering the tops of his legs, where he'd cut himself with anything sharp enough" Minho took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Thomas, tears stung his eyes "how had I not noticed how unhappy he was?" He looked down "I hated myself that day, Alby was the one who found him, dragged him through the gate, minutes before the walls closed, I was sat in the map room, going through the maps, I never realised the time... That Newt hadn't returned"

 _As soon as Minho had found out what had happened, panic seized him and he'd rushed into the homestead and the room Newt was in without thinking, when he reached the closed door he suddenly realised, what was he going to say, he swallowed and slowly entered the room, butterflies raging in his stomach, Newt was laying in bed, just staring out of the window, he didn't look to see who had entered the room, a sadness washed over Minho as he looked at Newt. Broken._

 _"Can I come in?" Minho had asked quietly, Newt turned and nodded, Minho walked towards the chair between Newt's bed and the window, he doesn't recall much conversation, he wasn't good in these situations, he didn't know what to say, other than_  
 _"I'm sorry" To which was dismissed by Newt._

 _Silence._

 _"Don't you dare even think about leaving me again, Shuckface!"_

 _To which, the look on Newt's face was strange, confused, Minho kept eye contact, Minho noticed his heart was thumping in his chest and he stood and sat on the edge of the bed, Newt had shuffled to sitting position then their lips met briefly, Minho broke off, worried he was over stepping his mark but Newt had leaned forward, and kissed Minho harder, running his fingers through his hair and resting them on the back of his neck._

"I loved him" Minho continued, talking to the ground, Thomas put his arm around Minho's shoulder, saddened at how all the fight had seemingly left him, though surely, this is where all that hate and anger ends. Thomas hopes anyway.

"He was my brother... My best friend... My... My whole past, since our memories from before had been swiped"

"I'm sorry" Thomas murmured, Minho shook his head, tears now streaked both of their cheeks.

"No, no blame... Thomas" he spoke in a low voice "we were more than, just friends" Minho felt silly for just saying that but he wanted it all out in the open, Thomas was one of his best friends and the one he trusted the most, he wanted to rid himself of the turmoil he felt, Thomas just nodded slightly,

"You're not shocked?" Minho asked nervously

"I guess I'm not, what you guys had was so pure and uncomplicated", Minho looked at him and smiled, he wanted to ask if it had been obvious, if he'd seen them touch, kiss, but then it didn't really matter, he's not ashamed of any of it, if Newt was here now, their future would be more than longing looks and stolen kisses.

"What's that?" Thomas asked, nodding towards the book, Minho looked down at his hands, almost forgetting

"I always keep it with me, in the maze it was always in my pocket" Minho took the pen out of the rings at the top of the notebook and flipped through the pages, quickly to the one he wanted to show Thomas.

"Newt..." he said, that sad smile playing on his lips again, as he continued, "Must have done this the night before we escaped the maze."

Drawn on the paper is a stick man with zig zag hair that's not shaded in, dots for eyes, a line for a nose and a small, slightly curved upward line for a mouth, beside the picture is a speech bubble reading:

"Don't you bloody forget me, Shuckface!"

Thomas let out a little laugh, "As if we could forget him"

Minho nodded and Thomas read the other words underneath the picture:

Thank you for making life in the maze worth living.  
I love you so much!  
Good luck  
Newt

They both stay silent, how can they forget everyone and everything that has come to pass. It's been chaotic and heartbreaking.

"I wonder where Newt is now..." Minho started and Thomas's stomach flipped, "I don't know which I'd rather, Newt surviving, or him being put out of his misery... I mean..." He hated even considering it, "I mean... He just.. Wasn't Newt, in the crank palace, I wonder if they made it out of that place"

Thomas took a deep breath, "Minho, that wasn't Newt, it was the disease, I'm sure he wouldn't want you remembering that time, it won't do you any good to either. Remember your Newt from the maze" Thomas squeezed Minho's shoulder as they looked each other in the eye, both sets glazed with tears.

Minho nodded, "I know" he mumbled. Thomas then drew Minho into a hug, tears streamed down Minho's cheeks and he could feel tears soaking into his shirt, thanks to Thomas, they broke off and almost mirrored each other, wiping their cheeks and neck.

They both looked around then, only just realising the life around them, the sun bright and powerful, the heat and the smells, Minho's stomach grumbled

"How about we go hunt some breakfast"

Thomas nodded, "That sounds like a plan" jumping to his feet, Minho flipped the book shut and replaced the pen, then standing up, he put it back in his pocket as they made their way to camp, to their friends, their future.


End file.
